For example, as a playground equipment for infants who can do swimming pool play, a small facility model swimming pool is disclosed in the following patent document. Currently, such amusement apparatus which can play with water include the example disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Pat. App. Pub. No. 2000-197715. The amusement apparatus in this instance is provided with a small simple model swimming pool.